Lukas Deede
Name: Lukas Deede Gender: Male Age: 27 years old (roughly 19 pre ghoulified) Appearance: Very thin and 5'9. Most likely you'll find him wearing his green shirt that he likes to have the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Switches between grey and light blue jeans. Has glasses because he has really bad eyesight. Can't see much without them.Three bits of brown hair left over. Can't be without his backpack. Strengths: Super smart! Weeknesses: Doesn't fight Preghoul occupation: Chem dealer Current occupation: Botanist/photographer Personality: Kind, caring, and patient. Can tolerate anyone for the most part. Enjoys being outside. Tends to hold onto things as a comfort. He keeps his mother's silver locket, an old family camera, and a journal close to him. If he had to give up those items to save someone's life he'd give them up if he couldn't talk his way out of it. Usually he can get away with most things which is the main reason why he hasn't been killed by raiders or any dangerous creatures. Family: * Mother: Mary (Deceased) * Father: Unknown * Sibling: Donny S.P.E.C.I.A.L stats: Strength- 3''' Perception- '''3 Endurance- 6''' Charisma-'''9 Intelligence- 10 Agility-'3' Luck-'1' Backstory: Warning: contains abuse and suicide mention ' '''He lived with his mother in Diamond city. Never had a father growing up. Honestly despised everyone;didn't understand why someone would hate ghouls or synths. His mother wasn't home a lot because she was somewhere else trying to get them enough to survive the month. When she was home she tried her best to raise him to be a good person. "If it's not yours then you're best without whatever you have your eyes on."" Treat others nice even if they are the scum of the earth." And most importantly "Don't hurt anyone." As Lukas got older his love for adventure sprouted within his heart. He wanted to see the world, study science, and meet people. Not people like these folk. Somewhere out there there had to be a pleasant bunch of people. His mom thought this was wonderful and encouraged him to fallow his dreams. She gave him their family Camera thinking he could put it to good use. His first photograph was of a piece of corn in the small Diamond city garden. "One day we're going to have our own garden and you're going to be there for that." Lukas would say. Unfortunately, his mother did not live to see Lukas fulfill that childish desire. A man accused her of being a synth and shot her. At the time Lukas was the age of fourteen and had nowhere to go. Having no intention of getting revenge for his mother and partly worried that same guy would go after him he packed up his things; his camera, journal, silver locket, a spare change of cloths, some water, along with some snacks around the house. Stayed in Goodneighbor for a little bit. He discovered he had a brother;they both got along for the most part. Started making chems together, blowing everyone else's business out of the water. It was great! Until they got death threats to stop doing what they were doing. They still kept making chems anyways. Time went by and they'd break out into a argument. Their fights became more frequent and violent as weeks went by. Lukas woke up one morning with a note on the coffee table in his hotel room that Don left behind. "I'm sorry brother, but I can't take this pressure anymore. I'm worried I might end up gone for good. It was nice meeting you. Hope we'll see each other outside of this Hellhole." It was never the same after that. Lukas got stuck in a deep depression that lasted over a couple years. Partly trying to find happiness and partly because he was lonely he threw himself into many relationships. There was a particular girl that he remembers being quite fond of. A young beuatiful woman named Rebel. She would hit him, manipulate him, and cheated on him several times. She got super upset when he wouldn't be mad at her for hurting him. He tried to explain, "I'm not going to give up on you. We'll figure out a way to make it work." She ended up dead by drinking too much alcohol. Somehow feeling guilty for not being able to prevent his loved ones from dying, he tried to over-dose on chems. This suicide attempt was a fail and left him empty inside. While recovering he decided that this was not the life he wanted to live, felt like his mother wouldn't be proud of him if she was alive, and was overall completely upset with where he was at that point. Instead of sleeping he'd calculate the odds of living. Was it truly a brilliant idea to stay or did he have better odds risking it all? He cleaned himself up, stayed away from chems, and left Goodneighbor to travel around regardless of his dumb mathematical numbers. Being out there in the commons was wonderful. The bug part sucked, but he sides that it was lovely. Everything was worth it when he got to sleep under the stars at night. Plus he got to write about all his new discoveries in his journal. He became a ghoul by exposing himself to too much radiation in the commonwealth. Often ignoring hazards so he could observe a certain plant that caught his eye. One time he documented how a bunch of leaves managed to take over a toxic waste barrel and at the bottom of said barrel there were several beautiful flowers blooming. It was dangerous, yet he did it anyway. "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to get to the good things in life." '''Notes:' -Has a fear of open bodies of water due to not being able to swim. -Always questioning his sexuality. Always. -His love for animals is almost greater than his love for plants. Mole rats remind him why he prefers one more than the other. -Met Dixie when he got lost. She said that she was willing to show him around town. She went to Hatch asking if it was okay to hang out with Lukas and was reminded that she had made plans the previous day to invite Sleeps over for a slumber party or something of the likes. Dixie compromised and took Lukas with her to tell Sleeps that they were invited to a sleep over. On the way to see them, she told him about all the cool places to go to. Sometimes asking him questions such as "Do you know who the Flesh is?" then proceeding to gush about Flesh and say how cool he was. Lukas listened to her talk, commenting every so often. Eventually they made it to Sleeps place presenting Dixie's idea of coming over and what not. Sleeps was happy to hear that and came with them. They all had a fun time together. Ever sense then he considers them both friends. Lukas takes trips to visit Dixie and Sleeps sometimes. He has developed a crush on Sleeps and thinks about them a lot. Gallery Category:Ghoul oc